


Right Kind Of Wrong:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Right Kind Of Wrong Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Desire, Desire/Heat, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e04 E Uhi Wale No 'A'ole E Nalo He Imu Puhi, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Office, Office Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passion, Public Blow Jobs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Hunger, Skinny Dipping, Sons, Stripping, Table Sex, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, kitchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Events after & of Episode 8x04 brings Tani Rey & Steve McGarrett together, & into a relationship, Will they make it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my new series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Right Kind Of Wrong:

*Summary: Events after & of Episode 8x04 brings Tani Rey & Steve McGarrett together, & into a relationship, Will they make it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my new series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that he made his newest teammate, & friend, Tani Rey, laugh & forget her problems for awhile. But, He knew what really did it for him. Eddie, The Service Golden Retriever, that he adopted helped put her in a great mood. They talked for awhile, & enjoy their time together.

 

The Young Five-O Member decided to be bold, & ask, "Would you like to stay for dinner?, I do a mean breakfast special, I really don't want to eat alone", The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "Sure, Let me get Eddie his food", & he rushed quickly to his truck, just to do that. He came back in, & she directed him to the living room, where he can relax, & just enjoy the moment of silence.

 

She called out to him, letting him know that dinner was ready, He went into the kitchen, & helped her put everything on the table. The Former Seal helped sit in her chair, & he joined her, As they were about to eat, The Young Beautiful Woman said warning him, "Be careful, It's a little spicy", Steve dismissed her, & said, "I **_can_** handle spicy". He took a forkful of eggs,  & coughed in response.

 

"Don't say that I didn't warn you", Tani said with a chuckle, as she handed him a glass of milk to help him. He took a couple of sips, & instantly felt better. They talked about how to catch Aaron Wright, the next time he steps foot on the islands. They also felt the electric chemistry between them, that couldn't be denied by them. Then, Tani decided to put on some music, to set the mood, so it would be romantic.

 

As soon as they were done eating, Steve directed Eddie to his bed, that he brought in, when he got him his food, Tani went over to him, & held out a hand to him, "Dance with me ?", He just smiled, & let her lead him in the middle of the room. They slow danced for awhile, & it turned sensuous all of sudden, They looked at each other, & they felt the heat again.

 

They leaned in for a wonderful, & passionate kiss, Steve pulled one of her straps of her top down, & said breathlessly, "You are so beautiful", & dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder. They continued to stare at each other, & at Steve's lower half, as she undoes his shirt, roughly pulling it down, immobilizing his arms, & exposing his muscular body, & tattoos. She took in the sight of him, She said this, as a response, as they moved even closer to him.

 

"So are you", She said, & they shared a dirty, & hungry kiss, Steve kept on kissing her, as he lifts her into his arms, & they kept on kissing, He brings her into the bedroom, & kicked it shut behind him. So, They can have privacy, & continue their night of passion, & fun, That they had started, & don't want it to stop.

 

Steve said with a reassuring tone, "You are safe with me, I **_would never_** do anything that would hurt you, Learn to trust your heart for once, Okay ?", Tani smiled,  & said, "I **_do_** trust you, Steve, 100%, I don't want to be with anyone else, but you". It made Steve's heart flutter, when she said that,  & he made his way with her to the bed, where the magic **_really_** happens.


End file.
